Todo Por Ti
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Un día de la dulce vida de Edward y Bella. "Ellos dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos, solo vale la pena vivir si alguien te ama"


**Bienvenidos, los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual es de blueberrytree, solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**Canción del capítulo (recomiendo que la coloquen mientras leen) :**

**Video Games ― Lana Del Rey**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Todo Por Ti**

Ella respiraba profundo, sintiendo el aroma de su jardín. Había acabado de regar las flores y el sol de aquella bella mañana era suave, pero aun así tenía que cerrar los ojos para mirarlo directamente. _Hoy el día está perfecto_, pensó.

Estaba descalza sobre la hierba, y adoraba la forma en que el pasto tocaba la planta de sus pies, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas. Cantaba una canción que oyó en la radio por la mañana e intentaba recordar de cualquier manera cuál era el nombre del cantante, pues le quería pedir a Edward que le regalara el disco. Desde que recibió su nueva radio vitrola, discos era todo lo que Bella pensaba pedirle a su marido.

Sintiendo que el olor del pastel de manzana que estaba en el horno invadía su nariz, la chica salió corriendo hacia dentro de la casa. Ya era normal que se distrajera de esa manera en los últimos meses. A veces era un programa de televisión, una llamada… o hasta el mismo columpio que estaba en el árbol que tenía en su jardín. Bella era olvidadiza desde pequeña, e infelizmente las cosas no cambiarían porque ya tenía 20 años.

―¡Mierda, mierda! ―Exclamó al abrir el horno.

Al colocar la vasija encima del mesón, Bella se dio cuenta que el pastel no estaba tan arruinado como lo imaginó. Por lo menos no se quemó todo como la última vez. El olor estaba hasta bueno, el problema era solamente la parte inferior. La masa debería haber quedado de un color beige y no negro.

Mirando hacia el reloj y viendo que no le daría tiempo de ir hasta la panadería para comprar uno listo, hizo lo que pudo: quitó por completo la parte de abajo de la torta. Si la parte de encima estaba buena, nadie necesitaba saber que un pequeño accidente había ocurrido.

Corrió hasta la mesa y colocó el lindo mantel rojo que compró el día anterior por 2 dólares. Después colocó dos platos, los cubiertos, dos vasos y un candelabro con una vela en el centro. Estaba feliz con el resultado.

Con todo ya preparado, su impaciencia era cada vez más evidente. Mirando hacia su cuerpo decidió cambiarse de ropa. Entones escogió un vestido de flores que sabía Edward amaba. Al colocárselo, se dio cuenta que le quedaba un poco justo, pero aun así hacía que su piel blanca resaltara, y valía la pena el sacrificio. Se echó de un elegante perfume francés que su suegra le había traído directamente de Francia, y se sentía como una estrella hollywoodense.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y ahora estaba mucho más satisfecha con el resultado. Cogió un labial rosa y lo pasó por sus labios. Sabía que a Edward no le gustaba mucho el sabor falso de la fresa, pero aun así quiso colocárselo, para estar más arreglada. Abrió su cajón de zapatos y miró todos los que tenía, no eran muchos y tenía unos negros muy bonitos que compró para ir al matrimonio de su cuñada, pero sus pies estaban tan cómodos sintiendo el frio piso de la casa que, ésta vez, se permitió quedarse descalza. A Edward no le importaría verla así, ya que sabía de su aversión hacia los zapatos cuando podía estar sin ellos en casa.

Su cabello permanecía suelto y así lo mantendría, adoraba sentir la mano de Edward vagando por él. Una sonrisa inmediatamente se formó en sus labios cuando recordó su toque.

―Estás hermosa ―dijo él, y cuando la chica abrió los ojos, vio que su marido estaba recostado en la puerta, observándola.

―¿Cómo no te escuché llegar? ―preguntó admirada.

―Creo que estabas distraída ―constató lo obvio con una sonrisa en los labios―. Ven a darme un beso.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces. Salió corriendo y se tiró a los brazos de su amado. Él colocó sus largos brazos alrededor de la cintura de su morena y la besó. Por más que hubiese hecho lo mismo por la mañana, nunca se cansaba de los labios de su mujer.

―Odio ese labial ―comentó sobre los labios de la morena, haciéndola reír―. Pero aun así, no puedo parar de besarte…

―Entonces, no pares.

Él era delicado con ella; incluso cuando estaba estresado, la tocaba con suavidad y respeto. Besó sus labios con firmeza, pero nunca de forma brusca. Con calma, su lengua trazó la de ella, apreciando la manera cómo le permitía hacerlo…, había sido el elegido.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, miró fijamente hacia el dulce rostro de su amada. Los ojos de Bella brillaban, y él prácticamente vivía para ver eso, era como una silenciosa declaración de amor.

―Amo tu vestido ―comentó, tocando la tela.

―Lo sé. Me lo coloqué especialmente para ti.

―Gracias. Feliz aniversario ―dijo con una sonrisa y sacando un empaque.

―¡Ey! ¡Acordamos que no intercambiaríamos regalos! ―dijo, sintiéndose mal por no haber comprado nada para su Edward―. Feliz aniversario para ti también.

Hoy los dos conmemoraban un año de casados. Al contrario de lo que su mamá había dicho, Bella estaba lejos de encontrar que el primer año de matrimonio era el más difícil. Claro que a veces ella y Edward peleaban por culpa de bobadas pero, dentro de todo, era perfecto. Tal vez los cuatro años de noviazgo habían ayudado a los dos a entender un poco más sobre el compromiso, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos lograba imaginarse sin el otro. Él hacía todo para que ella se sintiera amada, y era recíproco.

―Mi mayor regalo está aquí, frente a mí ―dijo él―. Ahora, para con esas tonterías y abre ese regalo, estoy seguro que vas a amarlo.

Ella agarró el paquete con una gran sonrisa y lo sacudió, siempre hacía eso cuando recibía alguna cosa que estaba con papel de regalo. Edward se controlaba para no reírse de la expresión de curiosidad mezclada con felicidad que llenaba el rostro de Bella.

―¿Es un disco? ―preguntó.

―No lo sé, tienes que abrirlo.

La ansiedad terminó ganando y Bella ni siquiera quitó la cinta adhesiva que sostenía los bordes del papel. No, la chica rompió todo con las uñas, queriendo saber rápido el contenido del paquetito. Como sospechaba, era un disco.

―Es de la película que vimos la semana pasada, "el graduado" (1). Saliste del cine tarareando las canciones, y cuando lo vi hoy, tuve que comprarlo. Parece que todas las pistas son hechas con un doble.

―¡Gracias! ―agradeció llenándolo de besos―. Realmente lo amé. ¿Qué te parece si lo escuchamos mientras almorzamos? Preparé todo mientras estabas trabajando.

―Claro, mi amor.

―¿Tienes que regresar? ―preguntó, rogando para que la respuesta fuese negativa. Edward trabajaba en la construcción de casas y a veces lograba conseguir faltar por la tarde.

―No. Hablé con mi jefe y me dio la tarde libre para poder celebrar con la esposa más linda del mundo.

―¡Tonto! ―sonrió. Hoy estaba prácticamente imposible controlar las sonrisas que rogaban por salir de los labios de la morena.

―Solo digo la verdad. ¿Me esperas que tome un baño? No quiero estar con la ropa toda sucia y las uñas llenas de cemento mientras tú estás toda arreglada.

―Me arreglé para ti.

―Haré lo mismo. Prometo no demorarme, mi amor.

―Estaré en la cocina. Voy a calentar la comida.

Bella corrió hacia la sala, que quedaba al lado de la cocina, y colocó a sonar su nuevo disco. Miró la parte de atrás de la portada, y vio que la primera canción se llamaba "The sound of silence" y lo encontró irónico colocar el nombre de una canción como "sonido del silencio". Si Edward pudiera leer sus pensamientos, comentaría que la morena pensaba demasiado sobre las cosas y no debería analizar todo, pero era inevitable, pues siempre hacía eso.

Antes de que se distrajera más, fue hasta la cocina y puso el pollo por un tiempito en el horno mientras calentaba el puré de papa en uno de los puestos de su estufa. Intentaba acompañar la letra de las canciones, pero era terrible. Edward, después de alistarse, se quedó escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina, controlándose para no reírse de la mujer. A veces le gustaba hacer esas cosas, quedarse observando. Bella no lo sabía, pero todos los días él se levantaba cinco minutos más temprano, solamente para quedarse viéndola dormir; era como si aquello fuese suficiente para hacerlo tener fuerzas para un día más de trabajo.

―¿Qué tal? ―preguntó, entrando en la cocina, vistiendo una blusa blanca y una bermuda caqui―. Me pondría una ropa más sofisticada, pero hace calor, y sabes cómo transpiro.

―Está bien ―rió―. ¿Lo escuchas? Puse a sonar el disco.

―Sí, veo que te gustó bastante.

―Siéntate. Está todo listo.

―Deja que te ayude.

―No es necesario.

―No discutas conmigo, Bella ―dijo, cogiendo una vasija de guisantes y una olla con puré de papas.

La morena abrió el horno y sacó el pollo. El olor era maravilloso y hacia que comenzara a salivar. Antes de sentarse, retiró el vino de la nevera y lo colocó encima de la mesa.

―¿Vamos a tomar vino?

―Sí. Tu hermana nos lo dio, ¿recuerdas? Dijo que lo tomáramos en una ocasión especial. Estoy segura que una copa no haría mal.

―¿Realmente quieres tomar eso? ¿Recuerdas esa vez que probaste y prácticamente lo escupiste en la copa?

―Pero tu hermana dijo que ese era de una mala marca.

―¿Y tú crees que Alice entiende alguna cosa sobre eso? Solo finge entender por culpa de ese marido riquillo que tiene.

―No hables así de Jasper, es una buena persona.

―Lo que sea… no creo que debamos tomar eso solo porque costó más de 30 dólares.

―Ok, tomaremos otra cosa entonces ―dijo, cogiendo el vino y llevándolo nuevamente a la nevera.

―Puedes tomar si quieres, mi amor. Discúlpame.

―Está bien. ¿Quieres tu cerveza? Tomaré mi jugo de naranja.

―Te acompaño con el jugo.

Bella sabía que a Edward no le gustaba despilfarrar. El dinero que ganaba en el trabajo era suficiente para que los dos llevaran una vida cómoda, pero estaban lejos de vivir en el lujo en el que vivía la más joven de la familia Cullen. Alice llegó a ofrecer diversos regalos para los dos, pero nunca los aceptaban. La última vez fue cuando invitó a todos a pasar el año nuevo en Francia, pero Edward se negó. Bella quedó estupefacta, pero no quería contradecir a su marido. Ella no lo sabía, pero él estaba juntando un poco de su salario de cada mes para que en algún próximo aniversario de matrimonio pudiese presentarse ante ella con pasajes a París, donde pasearían tomados de la mano por la Torre Eiffel.

―¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? ―preguntó.

―Lo mismo de siempre. No pasó nada importante. Recibí la noticia de que ya tenemos una nueva construcción para hacer después de acabar con esta, y como tenemos poco tiempo para hacerla es probable que la paga sea buena.

―Esa es una excelente notica, cariño.

―Sí, vino en un buen momento. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste esa mañana?

―¿Además de preparar la comida? ―preguntó y el asintió―. Arreglé el jardín. ¡Tienes que verlo, las rosas ya están floreciendo! Estoy segura de que tenemos el jardín más bonito de la vecindad.

―Claro, nadie cuida tan bien de las plantas como tú ―elogió y ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

―¿La comida está buena? ―preguntó nerviosa.

―Sí. Sabes que este es mi plato preferido. Solo que no entiendo por qué tenemos una vela apagada en el centro de la mesa.

―Era para volverlo romántico, como una cena a la luz de las velas, pero estamos almorzando y está demasiado luminoso para encender una vela. Aparte del calor que sentimos, ¿verdad?

―Ah, sí ―rió―. ¿Sabes lo que pienso a veces?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Que si no estuviésemos casados, con seguridad tendría un motivo todos los días para pedirte matrimonio ―dijo, estirando la mano y pasándola por el anillo que estaba en la mano de su esposa―. Te amo, mi amor. Este año de matrimonio no podría haber sido mejor.

―¡Edward, no me hagas llorar! ―dijo, levantándose y sentándose en el regazo de su marido, al darse cuenta que él también estaba acabando con su comida―. Nunca estuve tan feliz.

―Entonces, no llores ―rió―. Vamos, mi amor, sin tonterías. ¿Ese olor que siento es pastel de manzana?

―¿Ah, cómo pude olvidarme del postre? Hice tu favorito, torta de manzana.

―¿Con bastante canela?

―¡Por supuesto! ―dijo, levantándose y llevando un trozo para su marido.

―¿No quieres? ―preguntó.

―Ahora no. Me gusta más el olor que el sabor. ¡Pruébalo para que me digas si está como te gusta!

Edward le dio un buen mordisco y tuvo que controlarse para no escupirlo en el plato. El olor era delicioso, pero apenas colocó un pedazo en su boca sintió el sabor insoportable a quemado. No queriendo decepcionar a su esposa, que estaba ansiosa para oír un buen comentario, se comió pedazo por pedazo, dejando de respirar para no sentir el terrible sabor. A veces hasta hacía sonidos de apreciación, solo para dejar a su esposa contenta. Cuando dijo que estaba satisfecho, los dos caminaron hacia la sala y se quedaron mimándose al sonido del disco que Edward había comprado.

―¿Vamos al restaurante de Paul? ―preguntó él cuando el final de la tarde se acercaba y los dos aún estaban recostados en el sofá, esta vez mirando una película.

―¿En serio? Creí que hoy íbamos a quedarnos solo en casa, así, acurrucaditos ―dijo y, para reforzar sus palabras, se apretó entre sus brazos.

―Podemos quedarnos aquí, claro. ¿Pero recuerdas cómo pasamos las horas tirando los dardos allá cuando estábamos empezando a salir? Siempre me desafiabas y nunca lograbas ganar ―rió―. Siempre te enojabas y te negabas a darme besos.

―Pero siempre terminaba cediendo…

―Verdad.

―Ok, vamos. Me voy a arreglar.

―No, vamos así. Estás hermosa. Trae solo un saco, pues la noche se enfriará.

Fueron en el carro y Bella adoraba sentir que el viento golpeaba en su cabello; a veces hasta elevaba las manos y soltaba un ruidoso "uhul", que hacía a Edward carcajearse por la felicidad tan evidente de la mujer a su lado.

El restaurante de Paul estaba lleno cuando llegaron, pero por conocer al dueño, rápidamente una mesa fue encontrada para la pareja. Edward pidió una cerveza con una porción de alitas de pollo mientras Bella tomaba un jugo de uva y comía una ensaladita.

―¿Estás segura de que eso te va a alimentar? ―preguntó―. No tienes por qué…

―Claro que sí, mi amor. Créeme, estaré mejor alimentada comiendo esto a esas alas de pollo grasosas.

―Son una delicia.

―Puedo verlo, tu boca está toda llena de grasa.

―Creo que esta no es la cena de aniversario más romántica, ¿verdad?

―Está bien, es divertido así. ¡Y aún tenemos que tirar los dardos! Tengo un buen presentimiento… ¡siento que voy a ganar!

―Si fuese tú, no tendría muchas esperanzas... tu historial no es nada prometedor.

―¡Hey! Vas a verlo ―dijo, con aire desafiante―. De hoy no te escapas.

Comieron con calma, pero Edward se daba cuenta cuán ansiosa su esposa estaba por intentar desafiarlo. Siempre era lo mismo.

Intercambiaron palabras, pero ella siempre se quedaba mirando hacia el espacio donde las personas estaban jugando, como si quisiera, en el último momento, aprender los trucos para salir bien en el juego. Edward estaba acostumbrado a jugar desde pequeño y ella no tenía chance.

―¡Vamos! ―dijo emocionada, prácticamente saltando. Edward nunca la vio más linda.

―Podríamos apostar alguna cosa… ―sugirió.

―Nada de apuestas…

―¿Tienes miedo? ―provocó.

―¡Claro que no! ¿Qué quieres?

―Hmm, no lo sé. ¡Creo que podemos comenzar contigo diciendo que soy el mejor del mundo después de que gane!

―¡Pobrecito! ―se burló.

―Vamos, mi amor. ¿Tienes miedo?

―Ok entonces. Es una apuesta. Pero te voy a ganar, ¡tú eres el que tendrá que agacharse aquí, frente a mí, y decir eso, que soy la mejor del mundo!

Él solo roló los ojos y cogió algunos dardos en la mano.

Cuando lanzó el primero, Bella hizo una cara de decepción, pues él había atinado en el blanco. La pobrecita, cuando tuvo su turno, logró apenas uno en el blanco, al contrario de su marido, que aun habiendo tomado tres botellas de cerveza, aún poseía un ojo mejor que el de ella.

―Vamos, mi amor, di que soy el mejor del mundo ―dijo él y Bella hacia expresión enfadada.

―No sabes jugar.

―Eres la que no sabe perder.

―No quiero decir nada ―respondió enojada.

―Entonces solo dame un beso. Es más que suficiente.

Ella caminó hasta él y fue solamente con la intención de darle un leve rose en los labios, pero él la tomó por la cintura y prácticamente la sacó del suelo con la intensidad del beso. Ella apoyó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de él y no pudo evitar el "hmm" que acabó saliendo cuando separaron sus bocas.

―Eres el mejor del mundo ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Lo mismo para ti, cariño. Lo mismo.

―¿Vamos a casa? ―preguntó.

―Claro, voy a ver la cuenta con Paul.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bella hizo que los dos entraran por el jardín, para que así Edward pudiese ver cómo las flores estaban creciendo. Ella estaba tan distraída pasando su dedo por el suave pétalo de una rosa amarilla, que no notó que Edward desapareció de su lado. De repente, agua comenzó a volar en su dirección, ya que el tipo había encendido el rociador del jardín.

―¿Edward, qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó, corriendo en dirección contraria al agua.

―Estaba hablando contigo, pero la señora estaba en la luna. Tuve que darte un jaloncito ―dijo mientras se reía.

―¡Me las pagarás! ―gritó, corriendo hacia él.

Él no era bobo y se metió en la casa. La chica lo seguía, dejando sus pisadas en el suelo y haciendo de todo para no resbalarse. Cuando entró en el cuarto, vio que él no tenía salida.

―¡Me las pagarás! ―dijo, acercándose a él.

―Solo era para refrescarte, mi amor. Creo que deberías sacarte ese vestido…―dijo con una sonrisa torcida que dejó a Bella ruborizada―. No queremos que te enfermes, ¿verdad?

―¿Entonces, era en eso en lo que estabas pensando?

―Tal vez… ―respondió, acercándose lentamente a su esposa.

Él colocó una mano sobre la delgada tirita del vestido de su amada y lo corrió hacia abajo, haciendo que su seno izquierdo quedara expuesto. Bajó el rostro y fue besando con toda la calma del mundo el cuello de su morena. Sus labios vagaban dejando que se estremeciera, totalmente inmóvil. Con la otra mano, descendió la tira derecha y el vestido calló hasta el centro del estómago de Bella.

Dejó su cuello y decidió darle atención a sus labios. Aquello pareció despertar a la chica, quien lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido, colocando la lengua dentro de la boca de él, mostrando con sus acciones cuánto lo deseaba. Él la haló más cerca y pasó las manos por los senos de ella; no necesitaba mirarla para saber que estaban más llenos.

Bella fue empujándolo en dirección a la cama, hasta que las rodillas de él se toparon con el colchón, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se acostara. Él se sentó y la tenía entre sus piernas, sus manos yendo a cada lado del vestido y halándolo hacia abajo, de forma que ahora ella traía solo unas bragas blancas de algodón. Su próxima acción tomó a la mujer por sorpresa. Edward inclinó la cabeza y dejó un beso en el centro de su vientre. Ella sonrió y pasó las manos por su delgado cabello.

―El mejor regalo del mundo ―dijo, y ella asintió, en seguida pasando la mano por su propio abdomen―. Nunca estuviste tan linda.

―Te amo ―fue la única respuesta que ella le dio, en seguida lo besó y clocó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él, haciendo que ahora Edward estuviera acostado en la cama con ella encima.

Las manos de ella se entorpecían un poco al momento de deshacerse de la ropa de él, y por esta razón decidió ayudarla. Cuando ambos estuvieron finalmente desnudos, ella le mostró que no era más la tímida Bella que conoció cinco años atrás. Ella lo aseguraba con su mano con firmeza, masajeando su miembro al mismo tiempo que frotaba su sexo en él.

―Déjame entrar en ti ―pidió.

La morena sonrió y lo besó, en seguida mordisqueó su oreja. Se sentó, y él creyó que ya no lo iba a provocar más, pero… no fue lo que pasó. Retrocedió por su cuerpo y lo tomó entre sus labios, chupando solo la cabeza de su pene. Edward levantó el torso para ver lo que su esposa hacía, y un sonido gutural salió de sus labios. Ella pasaba la punta de la lengua por el mismo camino que chupaba y sus ojos no se separaban de los de él. Era en momentos como ese que Edward pensaba que tenía razón en decir que las quietitas eran siempre las peores.

El cabello de la morena caía por su rostro, impidiendo ahora que él pudiera observar. Edward se curvó un poco más y pasó la mano por el terso cabello castaño. La chica gimió aún con él dentro de su boca y una vez más lo miró con sus enormes ojos achocolatados.

―Bella, mi amor, ven… ―pidió, pues sabía muy bien que cuando su esposa se emocionaba él no era capaz de controlarse por mucho tiempo.

Para su alivio, Bella hizo lo que pedía y no tardó mucho tiempo para que estuviese dentro de ella.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, pasando la mano por el vientre de ella.

―Sí ―suspiró con los ojos cerrados, intentando solamente pensar en la sensación de placer que la unión de sus cuerpos le proporcionaba.

Últimamente, el deseo sexual de Bella había aumentado y el sexo era sorprendentemente mejor. Colocó las manos de en torno a la cintura de ella e intentó moverla para que se recostara en la cama. Cuando estaba arriba, él aceleraba los movimientos de manera que sabía a ella le gustaba, y chupaba un pezón mientras ella soltaba leves gemidos que eran como música para sus oídos. Nada mejor que saber que a ella le estaba gustando lo que le hacía.

Se movían de forma sincronizada, ambos con la intención de satisfacer al otro. En el momento en que alcanzaron el punto máximo del placer, los dos desfallecieron en el colchón, respirando profundo y tantearon en la cama hasta que encontraron la mano del otro.

Eran días como ese, simples, que hacían que los dos se enamoraran aún más. No eran necesarias cenas románticas, vinos importados y una vida llena de lujos. Para ellos, eso era la perfección.

Bella haló la mano de él para que le tocara el estómago, y los dos se quedaron quietos por un momento, pensando sobre la vida que descansaba ahí. Él imaginaba a una niña de cabellos largos y castaños, como los de su madre, siendo empujada por su papá en el columpio. Bella, rogaba para que ella tuviese el cabello bronce de su marido y brillantes ojos verdes. Aunque mantenían un interés en común: pedían silenciosamente para que cuando la niña se volviera una mujer, fuera capaz de encontrar un amor como el de ellos: simple, puro, verdadero.

* * *

(1) El graduado: es una película estadounidense de 1967, basada en la novela del mismo nombre de Charles Webb. Ganó un Oscar y tuvo seis candidaturas más, entre ellas la de Dustin Hoffman como mejor actor.

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA, BLUEBERRYTREE**

* * *

**Buenas noches, aquí les dejo esta nueva traducción. Un OS que me gustó mucho cuando lo leí, me pareció tan tierno y romántico, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Este es el segundo OS que en el grupo de Facebook eligieron para traducir, seguimos con: ****In Fate's Hands, que es una historia de dos capítulos, les dejo el summary: ****Una calamidad lleva a la familia Cullen a pasar las vacaciones en la ciudad que abandonaron hace 13 años, haciendo que Edward encuentre algo que estaba olvidado en su pasado. ¿Ésta vez, él será capaz de cumplir sus promesas?**

**Invito a que se unan al grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil de ff.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
